


Would Rather Be At Your Side, Than Here Without You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Mostly Gen, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Rex has feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Rex knows something is different even before the away team comes back.





	Would Rather Be At Your Side, Than Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt located [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4738110#cmt4738110) at the three sentence meme on dreamwidth.

He'd known something had gone badly wrong even before the away team had come back. There had been many reasons why Rex had asked her to wait for him.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the kid or Kanan, but he'd gone to countless battles at her side with many of his brothers now gone. His body might be aging faster than he'd like it to be, but he still knew how to shoot a kriffing blaster.

He cared about her too much to not let her go anywhere without him, that he was in love with one of his greatest friends in this damned galaxy; perhaps that was the problem at the root of it.

There was love between them, but they hadn't made any promises to each other.


End file.
